hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Snake
This quest take place after the quest Cochis. Boss Battle - Giant Snake The battle with the Giant Snake will be difficult and takes a long time. When you first land, the snake will be slithering around in a seemingly random pattern. It'll take a moment for you to get a feel for how it moves. If it makes contact, you'll be knocked over, and it'll keep circling over you, making it hard to get up. If this happens, try to get in the middle of the circle it creates, and wait for it to stop before slipping out through the gap between its tail and its head. The best way to avoid it completely is to stay along the bottom of the arena, moving left and right. Here the snake will always turn away from you after approaching, at which time you can attack it as it moves away. The snake is made up of several body segments, each of which must be worn down in turn. Start off by attacking it wherever you can hit it. When you see sections turning brown, you've destroyed the initial layer of skin in that section. You then need to do the same to all other sections. Watch the snake, because when it stops, it'll spit three gobs at you. Just keep moving in one direction to avoid these. (Note: Please note that the environment gives you a couple of items that you can use to your advantage, namely two beehives and a log. Throw these at the snake to cause some damage). Once you do a fair amount of damage, the snake will start slithering in a circle in the middle of the arena, and will send lots of little snakes out to pester you. These are easily destroyed with a swipe of your weapon, but they just keep coming. Fight your way through them to the big snake, then stand beside him and hit his body as he rotates, intermixed with bashing the little snakes as they get close. Just make sure that you're not standing where the big snake will run you over. You'll know when you're causing the big snake damage when you hear its little scream and the damage counters appear. Target your attacks on the sections that are still green. After you've gotten rid of most of the green segments, the snake goes back to slithering all over the field. Move to the bottom and take out the last of the little snakes, and then you have to chase the big snake a bit to be able to hit his remaining green segments. After a while, he goes back to emitting snakes. Once all green segments are destroyed, then you can start destroying the next layer of tissue to expose the bone. Again, you must destroy each individual body segment. The snake will continue to use the same attacks, but the frequency of gob spitting is intensified. Keep moving straight left or right as a round of spit is volleyed, and use whatever weapons you like to hit him. If he's staying in a circle pattern, it might be best to just use your regular weapon, saving your special weapon for when he moves around the arena more. Eventually, you'll find it harder and harder to hit the remaining healthy segments with your special weapons. At this point, stay along the bottom of the arena, and when the snake turns away from you, move up to it and hit it with your normal attack. In this way you can get rid of most of the rest, but likely the last one or two segments behind the snake's head will remain. Keep your distance and plan your hits well, and eventually you'll wear him down to nothing. After the fight, go to the upper right corner of the arena and jump up where the rock is broken. Take the golden fleece and ride the catapult just above here. When you land, throw the large boulder out of the way and jump up to the other ledge with a boulder. Get the gyro at the other end and jump down, back at the Amazonia. Go left past the trees and lift the house in the upper left corner, then jump to the ledge behind it. Note that the vendors here are actually buying, not selling, meaning that you'll receive Drachmas for the items in question from your inventory. Climb onto the boat from the beach and enjoy the ride back to Iolcus. Enemies *Bees (Had the Beehive had not be thrown away) *Fish Boss *Giant Snake Items *Golden Fleece (Important) *Gyro Next quest *Final Preparations Previous quest *Cochis Category:Herc's Adventures quest Category:Boss fight